disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Clion
Minister Clion is a character from the Hercules animated TV series who serves as an antagonist in the episode "Hercules and the Assassin". Physical Appearance Clion is a slender man with grayish-black beard, a red robe with a black belt, and brown sandals. Role in the series "Hercules and the Assassin" While Pericles, who is the leader of Athens, gives a speech to some of the residents, Clion appears behind a tree wearing a mask and preparing to shoot his arrow at Pericles. When he shoots it, the arrow hits the speech table and a panicked Chipacles quickly moves the leader out of the way and is about to stop whoever is shooting the arrow. He goes into a room and finds Clion, who now has the mask off and tells him that the bad guy escaped. Chipacles states that he won't rest until he finds the bad guy. Clion goes to his home and complains to his wife about failing his mission. He then gets confronted by Ares, who tells him that he will be the new leader of Athens if he kills Pericles. The next day, When Clion is about to try to kill Pericles again, a spear that is thrown by Hercules (who stole it from Phil to impress Tempest) breaks the table in half, nearly killing Pericles. Chipacles moves Pericles out of the way again, which makes Clion annoyed. Chipacles sees that the spear belongs to Phil and frames the satir for trying to kill Pericles and arrests him. The next day, while icarus and Cassandra try to convince the judge that Phil is innocent, Clion tries another attempt to kill Pericles, who is in a parade. Ares gives him two fire-breathing horses to ride on to chase Pericles until he gets pursued by Herc and Tempest. Meanwhile, the judge still believes that Phil is guilty and sentences him back to prison, which makes Phil go berserk and escape the police station. After the pursuit, Herc tries to convince Chipacles and Pericles that Phil is innocent since the attack happened while he was locked up. However, they see Phil who is still going crazy, with a warrior hat, a spear, and a sword, making Pericles believe that Herc was trying to fool him and Phil gets arrested again. The scenes cuts to the arena where Clion accuses Phil, Icarus, and Cassandra for the assassination of Pericles and they are about to go to a guillotine. Hercules and Pegasus arrive and Herc tries to convince Chipacles that Phil is innocent, but he still doesn't believe him. Meanwhile, Clion is about to kill Pericles with a sword until he is stopped by Tempest, who throws a spear at him and it lands on one of his sleeves. Clion calls Ares for another attempt to attack Pericles. While he's doing so, Chipacles sees that it's Clion who is the real assassin. Ares makes Clion big and strong with an axe in his hand. He tries to kill Pericles once again, but fails as Chipacles moves him out of the way. He then battles against Hercules and he gets defeated. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Greek Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Killers Category:Cruel villains Category:Hercules Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series